Ghosts Of The Past
by Lunalovegoodisfreakinawesome
Summary: Rose Weasley. 23 years old. College graduate and interning as a Healer in St. Mungos. She's got everything, right? What happens when a familiar face comes back from the past, and messes everything up? /Scorose fic/ Also some Hugo character development. Read and Review, you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the last story. But as I promised in my PMs, here's my new one!**

**It takes place in the year 2029, when Rose is 23. I've done some work on each of the characters, so I've enough of a plot to last for a good number of chapters. Please Read and Review this! The thing that makes me write the most is an audience! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, be realistic. **

Chapter 1

I remember the day well.

_I was sitting in the Great Hall, eating something or other ( _Of course I eating something. Come on. Be realistic here. I'm Rose Weasley, for Merlin's sake.)_ I was sat beside Albus Potter. The Weasleys and Potters were having their usual banter at the Gryffindor table. All of a sudden; a crash was heard at the end of our table. A flash of light appeared, and the patronus of a wolf appeared at the end of the table where Scorpius Malfoy was sitting. He had started to sit on his own a lot lately, and he was getting a lot of letters from home. He hadn't talked to Al in while, either, Al told me._

_The patronus started talking to Scorpius. Its then that I recognised it._

''_Teddy..'' I gasped, as I ran down to the end of the table, pushing my family out of the way to hear what Ted had to say. I saw Scorpius' face turn paler than usual- not that I'd notice his complexion- as Teddy's patronus continued to say something to Scorpius that I didn't quite catch. Before I knew it, Teddy's patronus was gone, and Scorpius along with it._

That was 3rd year, 2019. Its now 2029, and I still haven't seen Scorpius Malfoy since that day.

* * *

I've brought the subject up with Teddy Lupin a couple of times now over the last number of years. He's never given me an explanation; his face goes blank of expression and always figures out a way to change the subject.

Teddy and Scorpius are second cousins, and were really close. I see Ted as my cousin too, but I have to remember that we aren't actually related. Ted and Scorpius always had a close relationship when we were in school. Scorpius always came to Teddy for advice and someone to just confide in. I suppose being the only family he could talk to, Teddy was Scorpius' best bet for some solitude.

It hit Teddy hard when Scorpius disappeared. Teddy knows something about it, though, and he won't tell anybody. The Ministry won't look into the disappearance, and the School wasn't that bothered. Because it was to do with a Malfoy. And, according to everyone, anyone associated with the Malfoy name is vile and not worth looking into.

* * *

''ROSIE WEASLAAAAAAAAAAY!''

I'm awoken from my day dream. _Was I just thinking of Scorpius Malfoy again? Really Rose, what's gotten into you?_

I sit up better in my seat. I focus my tired eyes on the blond in front of me. Lorcan Scamander. My gay best friend.

''How'ya doing, Lo?'' I ask sleepily.

Lo was such an amazing person. He was cheerful all of the time; he always knew how to put a smile on your face. He stood there in his cute little shirt and bowtie, his hair parted at the side with a little Gene Kelly curl at the top. That boy put more product in his hair than I do. And I've got Hermione Granger's hair.

''I'm Ecstatic Rosie. ECSTATIC!'' he beamed, sitting up on top of the counter top of W.W.W that I was currently taking care of as a summer job.

''And what, dear one, has you so ecstatic?'' I ask, humoured.

''WELL, you know the way I've liked Ed Martin since like, birth? YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHO JUST BECAME SINGLE!'' He said, excitedly. He started doing this weird movement with his hands, which I think is his 'Happy Dance'.

''_Ed and Lo-Lo sitting in a tree_'' I sang softly, receiving a soft punch to the shoulder by a now blushing Lorcan.

''Stop it Rosie! I'm really nervous about this now...'' he said shyly.

''Why?'' I asked, grinning at him.

''Because Rose! This is first publicly gay guy I've ever had a crush on! What if I mess up my chances with him, Rose?''

''Oh Lo-lo, you need to chill out. He's going to see how amazingly sexy you are and jump into your lap'' I said, winking at him. He started to blush redder.

I started to giggle and helped my self to a Weasley Wizard Waker (a sweet that woke you up, basically. Best thing my Uncle Georgie could've invented, especially during exams.)

''Still can't sleep, huh?'' asked Lo, concerned. He placed his head softly on my shoulder.

''Nope...'' I sighed. I picked up another sweet and popped it in my mouth. Maybe if you keep eating them they lose effect?

He studied my face. ''You're eyes look tired...sad. You look worn out... Are you still having the dream, Rosie?'' Lo queried.

''...N..No...'' I said in a high pitch. I silently cursed myself inside. _Stupid Rose!_

''Rosie...'' Lo said, stroking my hair softly. He looked into my eyes, trying to show me that I could talk to him.

That's when I burst out crying, and Lo held me there in that little shop, trying to calm me down. ''Woah..,..Hey... shhh.. Its okay Rose... '' he said softly.

''They...won't...go...away...'' I sobbed into his chest.

''The Dreams?'' he asked me, pulling me closer in a protective manner. I nodded into his chest. ''I'm so scared, Lo. Why am I dreaming about someone who's been missing for what, 10 years? He's probably dead for all I know! Why is this happening, Lo? I wasn't that close to him in school! That was Al and Teddy!'' that's all I could say before crying again.

''Rosie..'' Lo said in a soft voice. ''Everything's okay... I'm here... Hey! Why don't we ditch the store and go out shopping? Huh?''

I smiled and wiped my wet eyes. ''That sounds like fun, Lo! Let me get my coat.''

I walked into the small and cramped back store and got my coat. When I walked back out and into the shop, I was met with quite a sight. Lorcan was standing there, gobsmacked, looking at the peculiar person in front of him. I couldn't place the man. He was about my age, tall, and he had a strong face. His hair was dirty blond and it curled at his ears. He looked out of place. Lost. He looked into my eyes, then. Those grey eyes, the ones from my-

''Rose?'' the man said, softly, his face in disbelief.

''Scorpius...''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys, I am SO SORRY about how late this story is. My life was a whirlwind there for a while, but I'm saving all those stories for my Autobiography. ;)**

**I want to thank all of you who have been waiting for this story for a while, and don't you worry! I'm planning on having two or three more chapters in the next week, just to cheer you all up! **

**I have the whole story planned out so I am so sorry that the beginning might drag a bit.**

**The rating of this story might change to M later, because of certain themes that will accompany the character in this chapter. We'll see how it goes, though!**

**Chapter 2**

''Hugh! Hurry _up_ for Merlin's sake!''

Hugo Weasley was sitting in the living area in the apartment he shared with Alice Longbottom, his best friend since his first Potions class in first year.

He was staring at the blank TV screen, deep in thought. Alice walked into the room_. Poor Hugh, he hasn't had a smile on his face for what seems like months. _She walked over to him and sat beside him on the couch, her hand draped across his shoulders. ''Hugh...''

''I'm fine, Alice.'' Hugo said quickly. His dark brown eyes dodged her bright blue eyes ones. Alice noticed his handheld was tightly held in his fist. She chose to ignore it.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off the couch. ''C'mon Hugh! Let's go to February's Place. A nice hot chocolate will make you feel better...'' she smiled up at him.

''Good idea'' muttered Hugo, forcing a smile toward his best friend.

They then left their muggle apartment in the centre of London, walking down the street towards their favourite coffee club, Februarys Place. Hugo opened the quaint little door for Alice and they sat at their usual table and ordered their usual order; Two Hot Chocolates with whipped cream.

''You guys really have to stop pretending you aren't dating, look at you guys!''

Hugo's body tensed up at the explanation and turned around to see his cousin James standing over them with a paper cup of coffee in his hand.

''Buzz off Potter nobody asked you for matchmaking advice.'' Alice snapped up at the black haired 24 year old.

''Whatever Longbottom, but if I catch you guys snogging at the Burrow on Sunday, don't be upset if I start telling everyone the date of your wedding. Bye!'' he said, slapping Hugo on the shoulder as he went past.

''What's his problem, huh?'' Alice said cheerily to Hugo, who just nodded in response.

_I'm getting worried about him, maybe I should talk to Rose._

* * *

Hugo and Alice walked silently back to the apartment, Alice trying as she may to bring up conversation. She was given curt nods and mumbled sounds as responses.

They reached their apartment and Hugo went straight up to his room and locked the door. Alice stood in the middle of the living room, concerned and confused. What was going on with Hugo?

* * *

Hugo sat on his bed, the quilt fisted beneath his hands. His anger had boiled up inside him too long and today he just snapped. Why would she text him? Her, of all people?

He picked up his handheld again, and looked at the messaged sprawled across the screen:

_Oh Hugh! Long time, no see huh? It's been what, 6__th__ year since we've had a decent conversation, hasn't it? How are you doing, baby? Have you been with any other girls since me? Oh sweetie, I've missed you dearly. I'm back in town now if you want to 'hang out'. However, I have a new boyfriend. His name is Scorpius Malfoy, maybe you've heard of him? He's everything you weren't, and he's given me everything you wouldn't. He's just amazing, I thought I'd never get over you but, darling, I have._

_Meet me tomorrow at Februarys Place, I think we have a lot to talk about._

_And if you don't come, well, I have valuable information I am willing to tell people._

_-Your Lydia. _

Hugo couldn't believe what he'd just read. It may seem far-fetched to you, but the words typed out on that screen really stung Hugo. All those memories from 6th year came rushing back. All those nights with Lydia Arlington, the pain that she had caused him with her words. He didn't understand what was going on, and he really didn't want to know.

Tears stung his eyes once more, and he realised he'd left small rips in his duvet where his nails had dug in. He had started to cry silently when he heard loud knocking on his bedroom door.

''Hugh! Hugh open up I've got news!'' Alice said excitedly with a bit of terror in her voice. Hugh picked up his wand and cast a silent Alohamora on the door, and Alice ran into the room.

''HUGO! I WAS JUST TALKING TO ROSE AND YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO CAME BACK TO – wait, are you crying?'' Alice said stopping herself, bending down on her honkers by the bed and looking at him.

Hugo said nothing and just handed her the phone, with the message from Lydia on it. He knew all this was going to come back and haunt him at some point, so he thought that Alice deserved to be the first to know.

After Alice finished reading, she placed the phone his bedside locker and looked at him confused. ''Hugh? Is this from _Lydia_, your ex girlfriend? Why would she be texting you? She really didn't have any sort of interest in you after she ended it with you guys. Why did she say '_he's given me everything you wouldn't'? _What happenedHugo? And what's this _'valuable information'_ she has? Hugh, talk to me!'' Alice said flustered.

Hugo couldn't answer through the tears that were now streaming down his face. He couldn't handle the pain of her anymore. Alice knew a little about what happened with Lydia, but not much. He was going to have to tell her, and soon, before the whole world found out what he really was like.

He felt soft arms hug him then, and they two of them just lay there, Hugo sometimes crying and Alice sometimes crying. They didn't speak a word to each other, because they both knew that Hugo needed time.

**A/N: I think Hugo's story has become bigger than I had originally planned, but I think it will make the Lydia character more interesting. Don't worry, I'll be back to Rose in the next chapter! Don't forget to be awesome, and I'll see you all soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Guys I just realised that my first chapter is in a different tense then my last two chapters. I'm really sorry about this, so basically the plan is to have Rose's chapters in her Point Of View (POV) so as to look at the story through her eyes. This chapter is split between Scorpius and Rose, so Rose's part is in her POV and Scorpius is in the normal writing style. I hope this doesn't confuse anybody, and I will have a little ''Rose's POV'' heading above her chapters and paragraphs from now on. **

**In the normal chapters, when the italics , it is what the characters are thinking. **

**Sorry for this misunderstanding, but I think it'll work. **

**Chapter 3**

_And there he was again, on Platform 9¾, staring at this pretty girl with a mop of curly red hair and excitement all over her face. She was saying something or other to her father, who he then recognized. _

''_Scorpius, that is the Weasley and Potter families over there. We don't associate with them much. I want you to be civil to all of your classmen, including those children, but under no circumstances may you befriend them. Understoo-''_

''_Now darling really! How many times do I have to tell you not to force such medieval things down our sons throat. Times have changed Draco, we aren't living in a war zone any more.'' Scorpius' mother said sternly to his father, who in turn shrugged and nodded curtly to his wife. The blond woman gave her son a soft kiss on the cheek and a sweet hug._

''_Scorp, I want you to become your own man, the man I know you are. '' she said, before pushing his bags onto the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius smiled softly to his mother, and so, with one last hug from her and a nod from his father, Scorpius climbed the steps of the train. Before reaching the last little step, he turned back to look at the girl again, and he was rushed back to reality..._

Rose Weasley, now a fully grown woman, her red curls cascading down her still pretty face to her shoulders and her back, was staring at Scorpius with the same expression she'd had that first day of Hogwarts: Terror and Excitement.

''Rose?'' he asked in disbelief. He knew he was going to meet her today but.. he didn't think it would feel this way towards her.

''Scorpius...'' she said breathlessly, and stared at him first with curiosity, which then turned into fear.

''Lo... Lorcan...'' she said, her voice shaking. ''You see him too right? I'm not going crazy am I? What sort of Healer am I if I go crazy hehehehe'' she said, panicking and standing behind Lorcan, holding on to his arms.

''Rose... please listen to me.. I .. I need –'' Scorpius began before he was interrupted by-

''Oh Scorpius, dearest what has you so worked up, huh?'' said a young woman with long black hair and cold blue eyes. Her slim figure was more intimidating then attractive.

''I know you...'' mumbled Rose, emerging from behind Lorcan. ''You're the bitch who broke my brother's heart...''

''Oh Rosaline! Such a pleasure, as always'' Lydia Arlington said pompously to the redhead. ''And I broke much more than his heart.''

''Get out of my shop'' Snarled Rose, her voice shaking but her temper rising.

''Oh, I was just about to leave dear, come on Scorpius.'' She said as she took Scorpius hand in hers.

Scorpius' eyes pleaded with Roses, begging her to see what was going on between the lines of Lydia's words, yet Rose just sat down behind the counter and watched him go. _How will ever tell her? I need her to tell Teddy... what happened._

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was shaking. My whole body was trembling.

''What... what just happened'' I said aloud to the shop, my face and expression dazed. It was more of an explanation then an actual question.

''Scorpius Malfoy.. he just kind of... walked in... and... basically... there's some girl that you don't like and well... Scorpius...'' Lorcan said, he too gobsmacked.

We just stood there motionless, both trying to piece together what just happened.

* * *

The deafening silence was broken to a loud ringing sound. I was awaken from my mind to find my phone vibrating against my thigh. I took the phone out and answered it.

''Hey Rose!'' said a cheery and familiar voice on the other side of the line.

''Alice.''

''Yep! Right well I called because Hugo has been acting.. well...''

''Scorpius is back...'' I blurted out. It was on my mind, I just needed to tell someone.

''What... What? Rose are you sure? Woah.. that's ..''

I mumbled something quietly, still unable to formulate words after what had happened minutes before.

''Okay Rose I better tell Hugo!'' Alice said quickly and quietly.

''wait! Alice what about H-'' but Alice had already hung up. ''-Hugo..''

I held her handheld softly in my hand, and looked up at Lo. ''Hugo... I don't know ..'' I said desperately.

'' Don't worry Rosie..'' said Lorcan, walking over to her and leaning on the counter top. ''Everything will work out soon enough..'' He smiled reassuringly.

''I sure hope so...'' I said sadly, still confused at what has happened today.

''Come on Rose, we should go distract ourselves!'' Lorcan said cheerily, taking my arm. ''Lets go shopping. Like we said we would.''

His smile was contagious, and I couldn't help but smile back up at him.

''Yes, well we should totally look at some clothes for you, Mr.'I-Am- Available- Ed- Martin' '' I said, winking at him.

Lorcan blushed slightly and we walked out of the shop, hoping to distract ourselves from the events of today.

**A/N: Okay so short chapter but, good? Hope so! Sorry about the tense issue, it should fix up soon :) Thanks for reading! Please Review! **

**Don't forget to be awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for staying with this story. It's taking me a long time to update, I've been quite sick with my chronic illness and I haven't been able to type. But I thought you guys have waited long enough by now. **

**It's been hard to get some inspiration lately but I shall try.**

**Also, if any of my story followers are Glee Fans, I have to say this has been a very hard week. R.I.P Cory Monteith x**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rose's POV**

_4 weeks later, the events with Scorpius were put to the back of everyone's mind._

''...and that's when Hugo came in!'' Alice said, recounting some sort of magical mishap that happened again in the flat. We all laughed, drinking our Butterbeers. I looked over at Hugh, who had a soft smile on his face. We were sat in a little cubby hole of February's place. I looked at Alice and Hugo, and noticed a pained look on Hugo's face when Lorcan started talking.

''This has been a good week for everyone hasn't it? Why with you, Rose, getting the Healer Job in St. Mungo's, and I, Lorcan Scamander, getting a date with the one and only Ed Martin.'' Lorcan said, proud of his 'achievements', witha loved-up look on his face. I clinked my drink with him, quite proud of my own achievement.

''Well done Rosie, I'm so proud of you.'' Hugo said to me, lifting his drink up in the air slightly. ''All that training and interning has finally paid off'' I smiled bashfully as he said that, Alice nodding in agreement and Lo patting me on the back.

''Yes, well done Rose. You deserve it.''Alice smiled. '' Lorcan, how'd the date go, by the way?'' she asked excitedly.

''It was like someone put Amortentia all over me!'' Lorcan said day-dreamily.

''Oh Amortentia, that was one of the weirdest experiences of 6th year.'' said Alice. ''What did everyone smell?'' She asked, curious, to our little group.

I was remembering what I smelled, and distractedlysaid ''Vanilla and cologneand some smell I can't put my finger on.'' I said, blushing slightly. I smirked and looked up at the brown haired girl.''What about you Alice?''

''The Burrow.'' Alice said shyly, looking at us all. ''Awwh!'' said Lorcan. ''That is so cute Alice... so its one of our many cousins I'm guessing?'' Lorcan said to her.

''It must be! I'm not sure! It always confused me!''Alice said laughing.

''What about you Hugh? Who're you loving?'' I said, smirking at my little brother and taking a sip of my butterbeer.

Hugo stood up quickly. ''I...um... I need to go home.. sorry.'' He said quickly.

''Oh Hugh'' I said taking his arm. ''I didn't mean to hit a nerve... come on, sit down.''

''No Rose, I need to go home.'' Hugo said pleadingly to me, looking into my eyes.

A pale hand emerged and put itself on Hugos shoulder.

''When someone asks you to do something, you do it, Rose. Isn't that right, Hugo?'' Lydia said.

Hugo's body tensed up and he tried to remain calm. He slid her hand off his shoulder, but she took this as an opportunity to hold his hand, spinning him around.

''I didn't see you a couple of weeks ago, Hugo? I got very upset. You should never leave a girl _waiting_.''

''Fuck off. And get your hands off him.'' Alice said, she was now standing up strong, her wand raised to the taller girl. It was times like this where little Alice showed how brave and loyal she was, a true Hufflepuff.

''Oh and who gives you the right, Longbottom?'' Lydia said dropping Hugo's hands and fingering her wand. ''Best friend? Protective instincts kicking in? Oh, Merlin forbid Lydia do anything to precious little Hugo. Scorpius?'' she called, as the tall blond emerged from the shadows. He stood beside her uncomfortably. She handed him her wand, and smiled at him. ''Thanks baby.'' Scorpius looked at me quickly before reverting his eyes. Lydia turned to us. ''See? I'm not going to hurt Hugo.'' She said. '' You did break your promise though, so I will have to live up to my end of that bargain.''

''Lydia please...'' Hugo said softly, his hands going into fists.

Lydia ignored his plea and continued.'' Lorcan! I hear you are going out with Ed Martin. Must be nice to go out with someone who**...** _understands_ yo-''

''-Lydia, shut up. Okay? Just shut up. I'll meet up with you tonight alright? Just don't do this.'' Hugo said angrily.

''Okay, fine. '' Lydia said, taking Scorpius' hand ''Until tonight'' she said Apparating away.

I stood up and bashed my hands against the table. ''What the hell was that?!'' I yelled at Hugo.

''Nothing Rose, I-''

''Don't you dare 'Nothing Rose' me. Hugo Weasley, tell me what is going on or I swear I will Bat-Bogey Hex you into oblivion. Do you want me to call Mum?'' I shouted.

''Rose! Stop okay?!'' Alice said angrily over me, pushing Hugo behind her. ''LEAVE HIM ALONE'' She shouted into my face.

''He's MY brother Alice! I deserve to know what's going on!'' I said, stepping closer to her, my Weasley temper getting the best of me.

''Wellyouwould know much more about him if you'd stop pressuring him!'' Alice retorted.

''Maybe I could get to know him better if you weren't with him every second of every day. What are you, his House elf?''

''GIRLS.'' Lorcan said pushing in between the two of us. ''You are making a scene. And Hugo's gone. He apparated a few minutes ago..''He said, shrugging to the place were Hugo had stood. ''So grow up and stop taking this out on each other. It's that Lydia we should be angry at. We need to figure out what's going on with her, and what she did to Hugo. Okay? We all care about Hugo, so lets do whats best for him, alright?''

I nodded solemnly at Lo. He was right, there was more things to worry about then petty fights with someone you've known your whole life. I looked over at Alice, whose expression told me she was feeling the same thing.

We decided to leave the cafe and all go home. As I got up to leave I noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. As the others walked to the checkout I picked it up for closer inspection. The folded piece of paper had ''Rose Weasley'' written on it. I slipped it into my jean pocket as Lorcan came back to me and we walked to our different apartments.

* * *

I smiled at Albus as I walked into our little apartment. I lay on the couch and covered my face with a pillow.

''Just in time for tea.'' Al said, handing me a hot cup of tea. ''Bad day?'' he asked, sitting down on the armchair beside the couch.

''Don't get me started''

**A/N: Okay what did you guys think? Worth the wait? **

**Thanks to Sorcha ''**_**superwhomerlock-kid**_**'' for checking this before I published it ^_^ **

**Till next time, I hope to update soon :)**

**DFTBA **


End file.
